fanfictioncomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Venture, Part 1
See below | music = | cinematography = | editing = Antonio Chavez | distributor = An Antonio Chavez Production | released = | runtime = | country = Honduras | language = English | budget = | transcript = Venture, Part 1/ Transcript | preceded_by = | website = | followed_by = Venture, Part 2 }} This chapter is the first part of two parts,followed by Venture, Part 2. Venture, Part 1 is the first chapter of Terra,the first chapter of Volume 1 and the first chapter overall. Due to Earth's inminent destruction,human's are forced to flee into space,aboard twelve space colonies,from wich only six manage to get into space.But a seventh space-colony,yet different from the others holds the last hope,for more than 500 people that get aboard the ship,a ship called Terra. Prologue After surviving the so called end of the world,on 2012,humanity still have some issues to attend.The Earth's atmosphere is quite damaged,as it has a big hole where both gamma rays and ultraviolet radiation penetrate damaging our environment.The atmosphere will become no more suitable for humans in the years to come,so all of Earth's governments unite and initiate the Project Venture.A project that will consist and will be the construction of thirthteen space colonies that could held,together all humanity aboard them,and then travel into space in search of a new home when Earth becomes not suitable for humans.The construction and conception of the space-colonies started on 2012.Among the people in charge is the president of the United States Scientific Research Group,Dr. Daviad Regents.The project will have in mind taking as much of Earth as they can on that ships........... The Present (2020) A young man,Allen Gutierrez starres at some beatiful snowy mountains,while he is onboard a bus.The bus is taking him and others to the Vancouver Winter Olympics of 2020.Allen grabs a paper of his pocket,it is a photo of him and his family.Allen gasps in sadness,as he is too far from home,just to fulfill his dream.The trip seems to take more time than he expected as he sees his clock,with eyes of impatience. Meanwhile at the central park of Cloverdale,a man on his late twenties,named Emmet is talking by phone,telling the person on the other side that he will never do again what he did in the past,that his criminal life is over.Emmet is decided to start from zero,and to do grate things with his life.But a police man called Henrik Benford,has let an investigation towards Emmet's former gang,and he is decided to capture each member of that gang,including Emmet.Henrik cares nothing for Emmet's desicion of starting a new life,therefore he starts chasing Emmet througout the city.Emmet doesn't know he is being watched by Henrik. On the other side,on a mysterious secret outpost on the outside of Cloverdale,many russian ex-military personnel rely.A man in his late 30's,name Rictor declares this is the day,the day they take control of the canadian air force secret project called Terra.They don't know exactly what it is,only Rictor knows,however all of the man present on the base don't care if they die on the mission.They all accord to act in 24 hours... The morning of the next day,on the courtyard of the Canadian Air Force's La Corona base,Lieutenant Cameron Henderson and Mayor Stephen Camry are both leading the morning-exercise running routine of the members of the base,and at the same time they both flirt to each other.Cameron sarcastically averts Stephen,that her dad (Grant Henderson) doesn't any man to touch his princess,and that all those who have try have got hurt.But the tension between them is obvious and the words expressed by Cameron are all the contrary of what she really feels.Cameron and Stephen continue to talk and laughing as they are followed by the rest of the military personnel that is also exercising. Meanwhile deep in La Corona base's subterranean level,General Grant Henderson along with his escort named Corporal Evans,approach a man named Zachariah Collins.Grant just checks Dr. Collins advance on the project,but not the Project Venture,instead they talk about the Terra Project.As Evans declares he is new to the base,he asks General Henderson what is the Terra Project.General Henderson explained that due to the increasing conflict on who is the head/leader of the multinational Project Venture,the military and political contingent of La Corona base, along with some of the United States Air Force decided to initiate their own project,which they called the Terra Project.The project consist on the manufacturing of a ship,essentially a space-colony capable of assuring the survival of more than 500 people,if Earth ever cease to exist. On the Vancouver Olympics training facilities,Allen and his swimming competitors and teammates train hard for the upcoming competitions,and prepares for tomorrow's first event.His trainer tells Allen he must give his heart and soul totally on the competition and that nothing else matters.As his trainer lives away to talk to Allen's teammates,Allen wonders that other things does matter,and that the love for his family is what keeps him straight and strong on the competition. Back to the town of Cloverdale.Emmet is at his department making his breakfast,without knowing that outside from the streets,he is being watched by Henrik Benford.Henrik is decided in capturing Emmet,and just wants Emmet to act suspicious,because at the first suspicious behavior Emmet demonstrates,henrik will take advantage of it and capture him.Henrik thinks twice about his actions and rather decides to wait for Emmet to encounter with his leader or drug dealer to capture all the gang in one shot. At the same but the other side of the city,a young man named David Anderson checks his mail,and it seems as usual that his request to join the NLAP (N'ational '''L'inear 'A'ccelerator 'P'roject) has been rejected.He gasps in sadness,as he has send various times the request but has never been accepted.David show his parents the rejected request to which they replied that God has something grater prepare for him,and David just says he wish God does have something grate for him,but doesn't think that is the case,and says that God is busy with more important stuff to do than attending the continously failed request of a 20-year old man to become a recognized scientist.But David's parents still believe God listens to their son,it is just that God has his timing. Unknown to most of the people of the planet,the NLAP project at Palo Alto, California ,is about to make it's final test.The test that could provide the answer to the origin of the universe as we know it.The recreation of the Big Bang,using the Wakefield-Particle accelerator created various years ago. It is already night,and Rictor and his men are all ready to perform their mission.Disguised as members of the Canadian Air Force,Val and Checkov along with other members of Rictor's faction await for a Canadian Military convoy that will cross the road in which they are ,possibly on the next hours.Val and Rictor's men must be prepared to attack the convoy and take control of the trucks to enter La Corona base disguised as soldiers (as to not be recognized).Val discuss with Rictor about their plan.And Rictor tells her that after entering the base,Val must bypass the security mesures of the base in order to let in all of his people to succesfully take control of the base and subsequently the secret project in which the Canadian Air Force is working. Notable quotes Cameron:(While running,on the morning exercise routine of the members of the base,Cameron tells Stephen:)Are you flirting with me? Stephen:What!No,of course not..........but if I was,is there a problem? Cameron:My father doesn't like anyone to touch his princess (referring to herself). Stephen:He calls you princess...haha.. Cameron:All those who have tried,have got hurt. Stephen:Well,what can I say...I'm a tough guy...but aren't you too grown up for your dad to watch your back? Cameron:I don't like the idea too,but is my father and parents are like that you know. Stephen:You are right,but..haha,it's still funny. Cameron':(laughs about the situation,and she and Stephen continue running,with an obvious tension towards each other) Production information *Written by:Antonio Chavez Starring *Zachariah Collins *Grant Henderson *Stephen Camry *Emmet Peterson *Cameron Henderson Guest cast *Daniel Bright *Henrik Benford *Evans *Rictor Gordell *Daviad Regents *David's father *David's mother *Goof *more.. References ''Canadian Air Force,Cloverdale,Earth,Energy shield,Hyperspace,La Corona base,Project Venture,Rictor's faction,Terra expedition,Terra Project Notes *This is the first chapter overall the series. *The title:"Venture" may refer to the fact that the humans ventured into space. *The chapter's name may also refer to the Project Venture. *Venture means: **To undertake a risky or daring journey. **To risk or offer. **To dare,to engage in;to attempt without certainly success. Category:Terra Category:Terra Volume 1 Category:Terra chapters Category:A to Z